Lovers Melody
by AwkwardChihaya
Summary: Docking their ship at a small island to ravage for some beer and food, The Heart Pirates come across something even better. A beautiful singer whose hobby is to puff cigarettes, who has a strong hatred for pirates- despite her brother being one, and a past that harbors horrible memories she can't wash away. Law decides to drag this woman with him, making her his crews musician.
1. Musician

**Chapter one  
**✔ Musician ✕**  
**

* * *

Trafalgar Law stepped into the bar, a fuzzy bear wrapped in an orange suit following by his side. Accompanying them were two men, one which wore a hat that labeled him, "penguin" and the other with a hat slumped onto his orange hair.

The bar was obnoxiously loud. Despite all the whistling and clanking of mugs, Law's attention was attracted to the woman who stood on the mini-stage. That was possibly the only thing keeping the man from turning around and leaving this pirate infested hole. Beer didn't taste good if the surroundings weren't to his liking's. Although, his interest was piqued by the woman.

The woman's peached-colored hair was lengthy, draping down over her shoulders. Her attire was rather revealing, only of her cleavage. It attracted all the pirate's interests, even if her singing didn't. That was the point. The more people interested, the more gold she would get in return of the amazing show.

Even though the grubby pirates were loud, it wasn't loud enough to drown out the small ladies voice. She sung a rather "jumpy" song. It effected the crowd in a way that they were swaying with the melody. Her voice was radiant, that was something Law couldn't deny.

Law decided to stick around, taking his seat in the crowd, ordering a beer of his own. He unconsciously tapped his heel to the wood as the woman pranced around the stage, her voice echoing throughout his mind.

After a few more songs, the lady did a little bow and stepped off of the small stage. Making her way past the cheering men (and a couple women) she let the bar doors swing shut behind her.

With a relaxed grin, Trafalgar stood up and told his subordinates there was no need to follow him as he would be right back.

Resting her back against the brick wall of the bar, Mei took in a deep breath of the fresh air. The bar consisted of sweaty and grimy smells that she hated. It was hard for her not to gag during some performances.

Some days were peaceful, a nice group of pirates just wanted to listen to a good melody as they chatted among themselves. Others days were worse. Leaving the bar at the end of the night, she would get confronted outside by one of the audience members. Those days never ended well.

With a flick of her wrist, a match was brought up to the tip of her cigarette that hung from her lips. With a sigh of relief, she exhaled the smoke.

"With a voice like yours, you're just ruining it by doing that." The man stepped out of the bar's doorway and faced Mei.

Removing the cigarette from her mouth, a light stain of lipstick coated the bottom of it. Flicking the ash, Mei looked up at the man.

"Thanks for your concern, but I don't need it." Mei wasn't trying to come of as rude, or maybe secretly she was. She couldn't care less how she treated a pirate. They were nothing but good for nothing burglars and beer-chuggers. Law caught the hint of hatred in her voice, not towards him but towards his title as a pirate.

"Just Doctors' suggestion."

"Doctor or not, I don't appreciate concerns from bastards like my brother, Kidd." A little upset, Mei put her not even half-finished cigarette out, pushing herself off of the wall.

"Oh? You're Kidd's sis'?" The girl managed to spark Law's interest a little more. "Younger or older?"

Feeling resistance to answer, she gave him a glare. "Younger."

"From first glance you look nothing like 'em. With that glare though, it could be debated." Law noted that their hair colors were similar, peach and red.

Mei wasn't even surprised Trafalgar knew her brother. After all they were both supernova's and encountered each other on Sabaody. Despite her hate for pirates, she still knew of them.

Mei sighed, "is there something you wanted?"

Mei was expecting the pirate- especially one of his power, to ask for something like, gold, treasure or even sex. The level a pirate could stoop too was unpredictable. Mei wasn't fearless, she was far from it. Putting up a steel mask was something she did best. Of course, if Law had chosen one of the options listed above, she wouldn't let him have it without force.

Law's carefree grin found it's way back to his lips. "A musician."

* * *

Tell me if you liked it and want me to continue :3


	2. Orbs

**Chapter two  
**✔ Orbs ✕

* * *

"Mei-chan, your breaks up. We ain't got all night." The bartender interrupted the two's conversation, peeking his head through the door, examining the man who was holding Mei up from her performance. Time is money, was all the bartender was concerned about.

"Alright, Louis." Mei stepped past the laid-back Law, giving him one last glimpse before entering the pub and walking up to the small stage. He wanted her to join his crew and become his musician? Mei shook her head. Someone would have to be crazy to accept an offer a pirate gives.

Reuniting with his crew members inside the bar, Law took at seat at their table.

"Bepo," Law grabbed the attention of his friend.

"Yes, Captain?"

"What's your thoughts on the woman up there?" Trafalgar asked, leaned back in his chair watching as the girl picked up her microphone, waiting for the background music to appear.

"Well, she's very pretty. Not to mention she has a lovely voice." Bepo answered, giving his captain a questioning look as to why he would ask such a question.

Nodding his head, Law grabbed one of his friends mugs, taking a few gulps.

"What are your thoughts on her, captain?" Bepo asked as he watched her perform for the second time, yet it was just as amazing as the first.

As Law's eyes scanned the woman, their eyes met for a slit second.

"She's an interesting one." The grinning Law relaxed. When something piqued his interest, he couldn't help but to let a grin take over his face.

**~ a couple hours later

When the day was over, the bartender swept all the drunk pirates out of the bar. Law, perfectly sober, carried himself outside, followed by his crew.

Telling his friends to continue to the submarine, Law stayed behind, waiting for a particular woman with wavy peach-hair to exit the bar.

"What, are you planning on kidnapping me?" Mei stepped out of the bar, walking past Law and continued down the street. Keeping up with her, Law walked by her side.

"Not necessarily, but we'll find out, wont we?"

Mei glanced at Law, her eyes searching his figure. Tall, handsome, strong and laid-back. He showed no actual intent of harming her in anyway. Although, knowing he was a pirate, Mei kept her guard up.

"Do you ever not grin?" Mei grumbled, shooting Law a glare as she pulled out a cigarette.

"I have my moments." Law answered, his katana firmly in his grip as it rested next to his head on his shoulder, his casual position.

Mei felt drops of liquid drip down her cheek as she lit her cigarette, causing Law to have one of those moments- a frown replaced his grin. Why would she smoke those horrible sticks? They were only going to ruin her voice in the long run.

Glancing up at the sky, Mei watched as the grey clouds swarmed above. Within seconds, rain was cascading down, putting out the small fire that danced on the tip of her cigarette.

"You're kidding me, right?" Mei cursed under her breath, tossing the ruined cigarette to the muddy ground.

Speeding up her walk, Mei bowed her head trying to keep the rain from pelting her blue eyes. The down fall of water only grew harsher.

"Where are we going!?" Law shouted, his coat growing heavy as water soaked into it. Mei jogged up a hill and in the direction of a nearby cabin.

"I'm going to _my_ home, I don't know about _you_ on the other hand." Mei growled at him coldly. There was no way in hell she was reluctantly, in her right mind, going to let a pirate inside the place she lived.

Shoving open the already unlocked door, she quickly stumbled in the cabin, kicking off her flooded shoes. Turning to shut the door, her eyes were met with Law's. Mei grew relaxed as Law's deep orbs searched into hers.

No words were exchanged as Mei did what she told herself she wouldn't. Hesitantly stepping aside, she let the soaked man step inside her home. Mei wasn't sure why she had let him in. Possibly it was because he was soaked and it was a long way back to the dock where his sub awaited him.

Or possibly, when their eyes met, she was reminded of the alone feeling she would get if she shut the door and continued her night by herself, like she has been for years.

* * *

**Thoughts on this chapter? :DDD**

**I also drew a picture of Mei, cause I was bored. So ima post that  
in the next chapter xD**


	3. Sweet

**Chapter three**  
✔ Sweet ✕

* * *

Law stepped into the cabin, his eyes roaming the dark room.

His ears perked, listening to the hurried footsteps as they scattered across the floor. Suddenly, a small flicker of light had dimly filled the room. Law's eyes landed on the peach-haired girl and her small hands as they held a candle.

"Sorry," she murmured an apology. "I guess the storm knocked the power out."

Taking in his surroundings, Law noted this house was suited for a single person. The tiny rooms, few pieces of furniture, small windows.

Breaking him from his thoughts, an abrupt sneeze sounded across the room. Gazing towards Mei, his dark orbs skimmed her up and down. The thin fabric covering her skin was far more than soaked, Law having a clear view through her white shirt. He watched as her small body shivered.

"I'd suggest changing, unless you want to catch a cold."

Eyeballing the man, Mei didn't enjoy taking his orders. In this situation, however, he was right. She was freezing and her wet clothing was sticking to her skin like glue, making her extremely uncomfortable.

"What about you..?" Mei shot a glare at the man, her trust for him still wary. "You're soaked as well."

"I think you should worry about you and your pink bra more than me." Law smirked.

Despising the mans pervy remark, Mei stepped past him, her arms firmly crossed against her chest. Entering her room, she let the door swing shut behind her. With quick speeds, Mei dropped her damp clothing, pulling on her new, warm attire. She wasn't going to take the chance of letting Law walk in on her while she was half-naked.

Composing herself, Mei swung her door open, stepping out into her living room. It took her eyes a few seconds to adjust to the dim lighting and to spot the shirtless man whose body was sprawled on her couch.

Mei's eyes roamed his tattooed arms, her eyes traveling down them to his bare abs. Either his shirt was missing, or Mei was delusional.

"It's drying." Law answered Mei's unasked question, nudged his head in the direction in which his shirt lay in the corner. "Lucky for you, my pants are only a little damp."

Mei's eyes snapped down to his legs, feeling relief as they were indeed still covered by his pants, his belt unbuckled. Mei being unable to cool her heated cheeks down, turned away from Law, marching her way into her small kitchen. He clearly found her embarrassment amusing as his grin found its rightful place on his lips.

Before Law could say anything else, Mei let out another light sneeze, giving her nose a gentle rub.

"I don't suppose you want tea?" Mei asked, dipping a tea bag in one of the two mugs she had grabbed from the cabinet.

"Poisoned?" Law questioned the woman's sudden act of kindness.

"Nope. Just sweet." Mei dropped a tea bag in the second mug, already assuming Law wanted a cup.

After Mei had finished stirring the liquid around, Mei grabbed the two mugs, making her way over to Law, handing him one of the two cups.

Mei plopped down a space away from Law on the same couch, nestling her body into the comfortable cushions.

Mei thought long and hard about why the hatred she felt for other pirates didn't bubble inside of her (much) with Law. The hatred was still there, but at certain times it just seemed to disappear. Whatever the reason, she didn't like the sudden change. After all, she still disliked Law's title as a pirate. That being said, her trust for him was very little. After the storm had passed, she planned on saying her goodbyes to him anyway.

Sipping her tea, Mei couldn't help but sneak a glance of the shirtless man next to her. She had to admit, he was really built. Not to mention the unique tattoos that slithered across his skin were rather attractive.

To bad he had to be a pirate.

"Your nose is running, Miss Mei." Law spoke, her named placed in his memory from when the bartender announced it. His eyes focused on his cup of tea as he took a guzzle of it.

Mei snapped her eyes away from Law, her mind swirled, wondering if he had caught her "checking him out." She wouldn't really call it that. It was more of a glimpse to her. A _long_ glimpse.

"Well, that only makes sense. It was freezing outside." Mei stated the obvious.

"_Outside_. It's rather warm in here. Your nose shouldn't be running anymore."

She gave Law a glare, "It's clearly just a runny nose."

"Those sneezes earlier proves your theory wrong."

"... It's just dusty." Mei disagreed.

Going to take another sip of her drink, Law suddenly leaned his long body over towards Mei, grabbing the cup that was about to leak the liquid into her mouth. His hand softly overlapped Mei's as he gently pulled the cup his way, stealing a sip of her tea. While doing so, his naturally devious eyes peered into her bright blue orbs.

"Law..!?"

Shocked by Law's movements, Mei's eyes darted down to where the side of Law's body lightly pressed against hers as he sipped her tea. Shutting her eyes, Mei resisted the urge to look at how he was stretched towards her, his body muscles flexing.

"My tea wasn't sweet enough." Law stated, his eyes dancing across the woman's face, his lips still brushing against the rim of the cup, inches from her own face. He must admit, he liked the way his name stumbled off her tongue.

"And mine is...!?" Mei peeked her shaky eyes open, viewing the man once again.

Suddenly, interrupting the twos conversation, the only light that had dimly brightened the room vanished, leaving the two individuals alone in the silent darkness. The small flame of the candle had been disturbed.


	4. Reality's Nightmare

**Chapter four**  
✔ Reality's Nightmare ✕

* * *

Mei gasped as firm arms slithered around her waist, pulling her into the rough chest. Her hands immediately pried where the mans hands knotted, trying to break loose. She didn't know if it was Law playing a joke, or maybe he had planned this from the beginning and really was a twisted pirate who she feared and despised. Her mind yanked her thinking around, ripping it from, 'it's Law' to 'what if it's an intruder'?

With a light motion, the man behind her brushed his lips against her cold ears, muttering ever-so-softly, "looks like we're not alone."

Mei didn't know if she should feel relieved that it was Law, or frightened. They weren't alone? What did Law mean by that? Mei's thoughts vanished as Law carelessly pushed the small lady down onto the couch. With all the fear that froze her bones, she wasn't able to seem to lift herself back to her feet.

Mei's eyes struggled to adjust to the darkness that filled her house.

"W-we're not alone?" Mei regretted speaking as she heard the pathetic quivers throughout her words. Mentally slapping herself repetitively, Mei tried calming her nerves as she sat up from the couch.

"Stay there, I don't need you getting in the way." Law's cold words pelted her like ice cubes.

Fiddling her hand into her pocket, Mei searched for the only solution to this mystery that she could think of. Her matches. Finally grabbing grip of them, she pulled them out and with a flick of her wrist, a small flame fluttered onto the tip of the small stick.

Mei's eyes hesitantly wandered the room. Her heart quickened when she seen no sign of anyone, that included Law. Her eyes planted themselves at the unlit candle that had so peacefully lit the room no longer than 10 minutes ago.

"... Law?" Mei whispered loudly. The darkness around her made her intimidated and she couldn't help but whisper. If there were an intruder, they would of without a doubt heard Mei's call out. Although, so should of Law.

Forcing her legs, Mei stood up and edged away from the couch, searching the corners of the room. Where did Law go!? He was here just a second ago? The more Mei thought, the more her heart pounded and wanted to run away from this situation.

"Law...!?" Mei used a grumble to cover up her quivering voice. "Are you here?"

Without a second to process what was happening, something gave what sounded like.. a light _hiss_ and within a matter of seconds, she was pounced by something with sharp claws. Letting out a screech, Mei grabbed the furry creature and pried it from her, now ripped, shirt.

Disaster after disaster.

"I told y-"

Law couldn't finish his sentence as he was bombarded by the small body of the girl. She grabbed onto his bare chest with her fragile, cold hands and stuffed her head into his chest. Law felt the dampness of her teary eyes smudge across his chest as she whimpered.

With a small grin, Law gave a sigh, "look, it's just a fur ball."

Not daring to remove her head from Law's chest, she heard the _meow_ echo behind her. Her sobbing thickened as she once again mentally slapped herself. She was crying over a_ cat._ The fear she had been swamped with, was because of a _cat._

_I'm pathetic,_ were the only words that scanned throughout her thoughts.

Changing this dramatic scene, Law stepped forward, pushing the girl against the wall. Once he had her arms pinned above her head with his one hand, he leaned his chest back, revealing the girls wet face. With his free hand, he placed his big hand on her small waste, pulling her into him ever-so-lightly. Mei was lost for words, and Law took advantage of the situation.

"Now, now." He muttered lowly, his eyes reading into her bright blue ones. "What am I going to do with a crew member who gets a heart attack over a little fuzzy creature?" A devious grin was spread all over Law's features.

Opening her mouth to speak, Mei shut it as quickly as she opened it. She gave the air one good sniff and furrowed her eyebrow. What was this smell..? It was a smell she was all to familiar with. The smell of smoke. Fire. Ashes.

She ripped her eyes away from the mans dark orbs, no matter how much her conscience pleaded not too. Her eyes were attracted to the red flickering flames that were spreading across her rug, jumping onto her couch, and soon had engulfed half of her room.

Realization hit her like a tsunami. She had dropped the match when she was attacked by the cat.

".. No..!" Mei choked. What was with her luck today? First the rain and having to share her house with a pirate, second a heart attack by a cat and third, her house was going to burn down!? What in the actual fu-

Law growled, he hated being interrupted whether it was by his subordinates or even a fire. He hated it. Just hated it.

"Come on, we have to get out of here.." Law mumbled, tightly grabbing her wrist and yanking her behind him as they quickly staggered out of the burning house and into the rain which still pelted down as hard as before.

"...Nooo!" Mei shouted, pulling her wrist away from Law's grip. "No, no, nooo!" As she screamed she felt her vocal cords scratch against each other, her voice would be soar if she kept screaming like a dying child.

"My pictures! They're all I have left of my family! Of Kidd..!" Mei pleaded, her tears cascading down her cheeks, mixing in with the salty rain. Mei had hated Kidd, Law thought, so why did she have pictures of him. And why did she want to save them? So many questions Law wanted to find the answers to. There was no way he was letting her go back into the falling house. He wasn't letting his answers go.

Mei kicked and pounded on Law's arms as he harshly threw her over his shoulder. "If you go back in there, you're better than dead."

"If I lose the only thing that reminds me of me of all I had, then being dead is what I want!" Mei couldn't control her sobs and her limbs eventually got tired of wailing around. Within 10 minutes, she had lost all life so it seemed.

Hearing that she would rather die for the past than to look into the future, the upset Law spotted a nearby shed. It looked as if one that held tools and old material. With the rain harassing them like this, they had no choice to take shelter or else they would surely catch colds. Law was more worried about Mei and how she already _had_ a cold.

He dug his way towards the shed, his bare chest being pelted by the rain. Swinging open the shed door, he dropped the weak girl, for a change, _gently,_ on the ground, shutting the shed door behind him. The shed was big enough for about 4 people, so they had just enough room to move around and not be smashed up against each other. Although they might not of been smashed up against each other, but they would certainly have to share the room.

Law's eyes roamed over her ripped shirt and how it revealed patches of her pale, smooth skin. Tired himself, Law slid down the wooden wall next to Mei. Stretching his legs out, he let a light moan escape his lips as the sensation of stretching his soar legs out felt like heaven. Shutting his eyes, he leaned his head back on the wall, his dark hair letting the droplets of water drip down and onto the splintered ground. Within seconds he couldn't keep himself from loosing conscience any longer and into a slumber he drifted.

* * *

**So sorry it took awhile, if any one you actually were waiting (I doubt it haha), I apologize.  
So leave your thoughts in the review please? Those inspire me to write quicker and stuff.  
Thanks for reading~ byebye for now my lovelys. **


End file.
